


Lovely Weather

by uruvielnumenesse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: An AU of an AU, F/M, Gen, Xmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/pseuds/uruvielnumenesse
Summary: A tiny taserking ficlet





	

The was a warmth that spread through his chest as his wife excitedly looked around. Though she had seen the sights thousands of time throughout her years being in Greenwood, Darcy still gazed upon the luxurious woods with wonderment. 

 

Part of it had to do with the twinkling lights that Thranduil had the servants string up in the canopies of the trees. And effect that was readily seen as the lazy beams of the sun shone down.

 

Another part was the large sleigh Thranduil had built in preparation of this day. His love had a sincere desire to bring her customs to his-no their people. 

 

As such the royal family was being toted around by elk on a sleigh.

 

“Sweetie, it’s so beautiful.” Thranduil felt rather than heard Darcy’s sigh of contentment. 

 

Legolas, still swaddled in the warmest wool found, also made an agreeable noise. Nustled between mother and Ada, there was little he lacked. The princeling allowed his mother lift him up to better see the lights. His pointed ears peeking out of the red cap Darcy placed on him.

 

“How’d you manage to make it look like Earth?” Darcy asked. 

 

The elf king tugged Darcy close to him, uncaring of those who might stare. “My Queen, lovely woman that she is, gave an incredibly detailed description of some mortal holiday to the prince. And as a citizen of this land I could only bow down to her demands to bring this holiday to life.”

 

Darcy attempted to hide her smile with a smirk. “The Queen sounds like a formidable lady.”

 

“Aye. That she is.” Thranduil wryly said. 

 

The three of them enjoyed the blissful sounds of snow being crunched under the hooves of their four legged friends. The slight breeze had frozen leaves flowing gracefully.

 

And when their people passed by, Darcy handed out oddly shaped cookies made by baffled royal cooks. 

 

While she knew none would understand still she cheerfully said, “Merry Christmas! “

 

To which most would reply back with the same greetings. 

 

And with her husband and son by her side, it really was.


End file.
